lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1806
Report #1806 Skillset: Skill: WildNodes Org: Hallifax Status: Rejected Sept 2017 Furies' Decision: Not at this time. Problem: During wild nodes, uprooting is stopped if the person is prone at the end of the uprooting channel. This leads to situations where with passive effects alone, it is possible to stop a person from uprooting indefinitely. An example of this is the geomeld, with the stun and sprawl alone being enough to prevent anyone from uprooting even without anyone actively trying to stop the uprooter, or even being in the same room. 2 R: 7 Solution #1: Make uprooting a non-aggressive action, allowing people to shield before uprooting. When then uproot begins, remove all serpent and prismatic effects from the uprooter. 2 R: 7 Solution #2: Make shields not be dropped when uproots are started. 3 R: 6 Solution #3: In addition to solutions 1 or 2, if a shield is up on uprooter when they start the uproot, increase the time to uproot by 4 seconds. Player Comments: ---on 9/3 @ 21:06 sets as pending ---on 9/3 @ 21:14 writes: ... um, this would also make Serpent not drop when uprooting a node, no? The entire point of it being an aggressive action is to prevent things like that. Additionally, melds only work when the demesne holder is in the same room or the room next door and you could also have an ally salt you too, so there are options for addressing it as-is. I just can't agree with making it a non- aggressive action across the board, but I'm willing to at least discuss some options for tweaks (for example, making it so that sprawl doesn't stop uprooting-- though we would want to make sure that other things like web, etc. still do). ---on 9/3 @ 21:20 writes: Admittedly I didn't consider serpent. I'll change the solution to drop prismatics/serpent specifically. I thought about making it only stop sprawls from making it not work, but my concern is that there might be other passive effects we haven't considered that use other methods of afflicting to stop uprooting and we'd need to address those as well later on. I don't think it's fair to expect there to be an ally to salt, as those without such melds simply don't require this. One of the most common ways for uprooting is to go in solo and greatpentagram (which is why I forgot about serpent in this context). ---on 9/3 @ 21:27 writes: Just make prone not stop uproot, since that is the 'problem' ---on 9/6 @ 19:58 writes: Not a fan of making ninja uprooting easier really. Don't like the idea of being able to self shield and then uproot. Time wise if I sneak in and do that then start uprooting they have to burn though my shield and timeslip. It also means ranged counters like rad cant be used. The range counters and summons are a good way to counter play great pentagram as well. I'm opposed to being able to self shield on uprooting. Not sure if your solution would work either Danquik, it'd mean things like knock down and such would no longer counter. I agree with the point in melds being very strong counters to uprooting but would prefer an alternative solution than letting you shield. ---on 9/25 @ 18:06 writes: I don't think that uprooting needs to be made easier, and melds should maintain their value in defending ground. I disagree with the premise of the problem statement as there are already valid counter strategies - i.e., having an ally shield or protect you, or pressuring the melder. ---on 9/30 @ 19:15 writes: I agree with the problem statement and think the status quo could use some tweaks, but I do not think any of these solutions are ideal. Worth further discussion.